cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Julmoth Ran'Obhol
Julmoth Ran'Obhol 'is the lovable badass batarian goofball. Not even death can defeat him. Julmoth’s main task in life is to stave off boredom by surfing the extranet on his omni-tool. Failing that, he gets drunk. Background Julmoth was born in a deprived region of the Batarian Hegemony. ''"My parents were... functional, but that's about it. Not some great place to lay the foundations of my moral compass on, or nothing. Guess what's made me who I am now is mostly a load of dicks who've shown me how awful sapient life can be, and how to avoid being like 'em. Arguable how well that went for me, but hey." He escaped Hegemony space by joining the Blue Suns, yet he only lasted a single mission before being declared M.I.A. Assigned to blow up a dam by a megalomaniacal hanar, Julmoth was sent flying off the top of the dam by the explosion, which was set off prematurely. While his suit's barriers saved him from being killed, Julmoth was washed far downstream, and ended up in small spaceport. After working up enough money, he took the next available ship offworld to the Citadel; however, in that time the batarians closed their embassy and retreated from Council space. As a result, Julmoth was trapped in immigration for six months, which was considered a ‘station record’ according to one C-Sec Officer. After finally getting permission to enter the Citadel, Julmoth was repeatedly turned down for job offers, most notably a case in which a volus was selected over him for a job that involved heavy lifting and shelf stacking (he’d actually made a bet with a young quarian that a hanar would get it instead). Eventually however, Julmoth managed to get a job as a bouncer at a nightclub on Zakera Ward, but was fired after he threw a C-Sec Officer out of a window after the human made a derogatory comment about batarians (the offending Officer, Harkin, was later suspended by C-Sec). What followed for Julmoth was a series of short term jobs across the galaxy, from waste collection on Korlus (which he described as ‘the most pointless thing since krogan contraception’) to bodyguard work for Aria T’Loak on Omega. Eventually he found work as a security guard for Trask Interstellar, after he signed what he thought was a transport contract but which turned out to be a four year security contract aboard a light freighter. Julmoth intended to return to the Citadel when this was done and see if he could break his record in immigration. On His Career "Urrrmm... May be easier to list the jobs I haven't had *''Citadel Council Member'' *''Spectre'' *''Head of the Blood Pack'' *''Foot doctor'' *''Professional biotiball player'' *''Professional biotiball coach'' *''Miss Terra Nova 2185'' ...think that covers it" On Modern Music "This is incredibly racist, but here on the Citadel, I blame the asari. They're the ones that run the radio stations, are the biggest DJs and put on the biggest raves. They also seem to be completely resistant to anything resembling new sounds. Plenty of human and salarian artists are coming out with great stuff, but they're never going to get anywhere because the asari that run the scene seem determined to keep anything vaguely new out and relive old glories. Y'know what 5ERP3NT's latest release was? A re-release of her not so good 30 year old album Endless Nights that sounded no different to the old one. REDACTED shameful." Threads and Posts of Note Start of Awesome: From whence come the shades? I've Been Up Eternity Bar!: In the first days of CDN, Julmoth drunk-posts. He's clearly having a good time, even if the other posters would rather discuss the Illusive Man and his supposed ability/inability to hold his liquor. Julmoth pops back in to announce that he's, unsurprisingly, now in the med-bay. Distress Call from the MSV Sunlight: It looks like Julmoth is dead and gone. He is mourned by CDN. Also, Dippy learns that, actually, batarians don't have four nipples. Guess Who's Alive?: Julmoth announces his survival to CDN. Also, at least one batarian now has four nipples after all. This, Kids, Is Why You Don't Take Drugs On Omega: Julmoth loses two weeks to a drug-fuelled haze, and discovers that he's come to on Earth - not the best place for a batarian to be. By the end of it, he also has a potential job offer from Mr. van der Trask. Hell Hath No Fury: Julmoth becomes the minion of a demon, specifically Grackel. Aliens Can Party Too!: Julmoth attends a great CDN Christmas party at Fadil Mahd's place. Booze and Batarians: Julmoth meets Kevla. The Morning After: Kevla is leaving today. An Experiment. With Booze!: Emile Ó Bhroin has an idea. Drinking Contest results: A draw: Julmoth reports the aftermath of his and Aphin's competition. '''After the War Where Julmoth has been for two years. Fun In The Galaxy's New Babylon: With Job (Job Larson) and Silel (Silel DesGarniers) on Omega. I Want To Believe!: Sharing rumours with Job. Nicest Batarian: Hey, Mekan, Julmoth still exists! Walking Stereotype: Julmoth explains his latest absence, and his drug-smuggling. Cleaning is Hard: New apartment blues. The Probability Vortex: As Jules is one of a number of former regulars to return simultaneously, Flower Wilde demands to know who reinstalled the eponymous vortex. Everyone shrugs. Stories of Arrest: Julmoth recalls one particular incident. Category:Characters Category:Batarians